


Ornate

by BishopDeaconCardinal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Friendship, Gen, all the relationships are sort of refrenced in passing or very loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopDeaconCardinal/pseuds/BishopDeaconCardinal
Summary: A gentle moment by a river after bathing.





	Ornate

Leliana watched him put his hair up using only an ornate hair stick. 

She'd never seen one used in person, only ever already in someone's hair. Even watching Zevran she still couldn't tell exactly how he did it.

The bun on the back of his head clearly being an example of a practiced hand. 

"Like what you see?" he asked catching her eye. He posed for her, it was an obscenely silly pose and Leliana found herself laughing. She supposed he was still shirtless, so the obvious assumption was that she was checking him out. 

He smiled at her laughter, "That's a good sound, friend. Whatever can I do more of to make it happen again?"

"Flatterer."

"Oh, the worst kind." he stepped closer to her, "Do you need help? With your little braid?"

Her hair was also down from the river they had all taken time to bathe in, the longer strands of her braid hanging to her shoulder.

She usually did fine by herself but if he was offering she wouldn't say no.

She nodded and he motioned for her to scoot forward. She sat on the ground while he resumed her position on the log behind her. 

Her eyes drifted as he braided and he had to keep gently redirecting her to look in the right direction.

"He's quite the sight, no?" he asked when she did it again.

She blushed, she'd been caught. 

Their fearless leader sat off to the side of the camp, eating quietly and writing in that little book of his.

Leliana didn't respond. Zevran added quietly, "I know that feeling."

"Unrequited love?" she finally spoke as he gently tied off her braid. 

"Well., for me it's lust. But yes."

His admittance made her giggle. He smiled again, "Ah, there it is."

She reached up to gently touch the braid. "This feels different. What style is it woven in?"

"I believe Feraldon's call it a Lion braid. Orleasions a fishtail. I simply think it's pretty." he looked at her up through his eyelashes as she stood, "As is it's wearer."

She flushed and smiled again. She felt she may enjoy his company more than previously thought. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I should make a soft children of thedas series for the down moments when they aren't killing things/each other.


End file.
